The Great Temporal Battle
The Great Temporal Battle is a battle that occurs between the Prime Universe fleet (the USS Phineas and Meap's fleet) and the Terran Empire Naval Fleet (led by the ISS Phineas) in 2015. It occurs in the story The Terran Empire (written by Tiberius64—named Klingon64 on www.fanfiction.net) in the Prime Universe. Original Story Text From The Terran Empire (Chapter 3: The Battle) The smaller attack fighters of Meap's fleet went in, soon to have energy blaster bolts of high intensities sent at them. It took only a few hits with these straight phaser shots to destroy one fighter, and there were many Terran Empire battle dreadnaughts they were zooming past that were heavy-laden with this weaponry. The group of 20 or so small fighters was reduced to 10 in 2 minutes, but the total combined effort of the fighters had left its mark with 5 battle dreadnaughts entirely devastated by the powerful firepower of these versatile vessels. The remaining 10 retreated fled, 2 being destroyed on the way back. It was now time to bring out the BIG guns! "Lieutenant Van Stomm, get that itchy trigger finger of your ready! We've lost many good…men…or aliens…out there, and we'll need to make sure they didn't die in vain. Commander Fletcher, take us in steady as she goes." "Aye, sir, into the battle." The Phineas was preceded by the rest of the fleet, with the Terran Empire fleet doing the same. "All decks: brace for impact! Engineering: prepare for a big shake-up down there!" "Aye, Captain!" said Lieutenant-Commander Rai. "Let them make the first move" said Terran Empire General (Captain) Flynn to Commander Fletcher and Major Van Stomm. This was followed by a simultaneous "Aye, sir." In a matter of seconds, phasers and torpedoes were flying back and forth, all ships' shields taking their intensity hard. But, as commanded, the Terran Empire ships (for the most part) let Meap's fleet make the first moves and destroy 3 more dreadnaughts in a few minutes and damage others. When the older, weaker ships of the fleet were exhausting ammunition, the Terran Empire fleet let all Hell break loose and annihilated ships a few at a time, starting with the smaller, older, and weaker ships, while not even targeting the big, advanced ships of Meap's fleet. This strategy was devastating to Meap's fleet, as older, less-advanced ships were being destroyed like nothing. After a while, the USS Phineas began to take some hefty hits (being only a moderate-sized ship). Most of the older, smaller, or weaker ships were destroyed, severely damaged, or somehow marked with damage or another sort. About half of both fleets were destroyed by 10 minutes into the battle. "Bridge, we're getting shaken up down here! Starboard and Port shields are failing!" said Baljeet. "Overall shields at…holy cow! 50%!" said Irving at the Science Officer Desk. "We need to keep it up! It appears we've been exemplary in our patience because neither side wishes to surrender and we both seem equally matched. Anyone got any ideas?" Before anyone could answer, one large rumble shook the ship, knocking almost everyone out of their seats. "Our Port shields have failed entirely, Captain!" said Irving. The engineering crew of the Fireside Girls was devastated and sent into frenzy. It was also apparent that although Buford Prime was enjoying this battle, it was apparent that even he was being devastated at the weapons console with so many ships to have to fire at—even with the phaser cannons being computer-controlled! As more blasts continued to hit the USS Phineas, about a quarter of the engineering sector had to be closed off. Even things for the ISS Phineas weren't going so well here; their overall shields were at 45%, and they had lost some crew members by having them sucked into space from hull breaches. The same had almost happened to the prime universe Fireside Girls. With Meap's ship and the USS Phineas leading the fleet, both had sustained heavy damage to the point that both ships were unable to be easily-maneuverable anymore. By now, ships' remnants were floating or flying around, many dead aliens or humans were floating in space, and all remaining ships had sustained heavy damage so much that the battle was more of a dying struggle for anyone who was actually capable of firing. Half of the remaining fleet had exhausted phaser power and torpedo supplies. Some Terran Empire ships were left only with the choice of ramming ships into others, which was even then at a slow speed. Soon, some of Meap's fleet was doing the same. After the battle had gone 15 minutes in, both the USS Phineas and the ISS Phineas had exhausted their torpedo supplies. Both still had phaser power, but neither was at a close enough range to other ships to use them. "Engineering…how much power do we have left?" asked Phineas. "Main power is down to 40%, captain! Our only option is to attempt a self-destruct ram into the ISS Phineas!" "Computer, initialize self-destruct sequence." "Auto destruct is offline" said the computer. "Fellow officers…no, I'm sick of professional conversation! Guys, we're stuck between a rock and a hard place here. We can't really do much more in terms of combat, and our shuttles only have a capability or Warp factor 2. We could try and slam into the ISS Phineas, surrender, or try to make some desperate repair that'll take hours." Just then, a weak tractor beam locked onto the USS Phineas from the ISS Phineas. Buford tried firing phasers at them, with little avail. Isabella tried to establish communications with them, but they refused to answer. Baljeet tried to transfer all power to the impulse unit, but it was not enough. Ferb tried to maneuver out of the tractor beam's grasp, but nothing could shake this hold on the ship. Just then, Terran Empire officers transported themselves onto the ship and began taking all aboard the ship over to the ISS Phineas. Meap's ship was badly crippled and unable to pursue them. The ISS Phineas was unable to go at even one half impulse power, but it could still go faster than the other surviving ships. The most that surviving ships could do was continuing trying to ram or fire with remaining phaser power at each other… Characters Prime Universe *Captain Phineas Flynn *Commander Ferb Fletcher *Lieutenant Commander Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Lieutenant Commander Baljeet Rai *Lieutenant Irving (Last Name Unknown) *Lieutenant Buford Van Stomm *The Fireside Girls Engineering/Medical Team (All Ranked Ensign) *Meap Terran Empire Universe *General Phineas Flynn *Commander Ferb Fletcher *Commander Isabella Flynn *Lieutenant Commander Baljeet Rai *Lieutenant Commander Irving (Last Name Unknown) *Major Buford Van Stomm *The Fireside Girls Engineering/Medical Team (All Ranked Ensign) Combatants Meap's Fleet + USS Phineas The reason that Meap has ships in his fleet similar to the USS Phineas is because at the end of Celestial Feelings, he took the USS Phineas to go design starships similar to it for a new defense fleet. In The Terran Empire, however, Meap needed some help fending off the Terran Empire Naval Fleet from heading towards earth, so he brought the USS Phineas back to Phineas, Ferb, and their friends so they could command it 4 years later. The fleet drops out of warp 0.01 lightyears from the Terran Empire Naval Fleet before engaging in battle. The fleet is led by the USS Phineas PF-01. The Terran Empire Naval Fleet In a parallel universe, Heinz Doofenshimirtz rules over the whole world, which is the control center of The Terran Empire, which seeks the conquest of all other worlds possible. When fighting Meap's fleet in this parallel universe, the fleet encounters a mysterious temporal portal that it proceeds through, entering our Prime Universe; shortly thereafter, it encounters Meap Prime's fleet, which it briefly attacks before proceeding towards the Terran (Sol) System. On its way, it drops out of warp as Meap Prime's fleet drops out of warp 0.01 lightyears away from it. The two fleets engage in battle after the Fleet Admiral, General Phineas Flynn, makes contact with Captain Phineas Flynn of the Prime Universe. The fleet is led by the Terran Empire flagship (the ISS Phineas PF-01). Background Information * Battle strategies used are taken from The Dominion War from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993–1999) *The ship designs of all combatants utilize parts from NX, Constitution, Constitution II, Excelsior, Excelsior II, Ambassador, Galaxy, Cheyenne, and Sovereign-class starships from Star Trek (The Original Series, The Animated Series, The Movies, The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Voyager, and Enterprise) Category:Events Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Battles Category:Fanon Works Category:Battles Category:Terran Empire Trilogy (Tiberius64) Category:Fighting